powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Strobe of Dark Power
The Strobe of Dark Power was a wand weapon intended to be used by Alpha 5 when he was under Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's power as their loyal minion in The Wedding. 50,000 years ago, the wand was stolen from Zordon by Zarius (a former warrior of Zordon who would become the wicked Lord Zedd), after he defeated Zordon's soldiers in battle. He presented the strobe to Rita as a prize. It is similar in function to the Sword of Darkness used by the evil Green Ranger. It was made from the Dark Crystal itself. Within the orb on the top of the rod, there is a beautiful gemstone. Zedd and Rita gave the Strobe to Alpha with the explanation that it would increase his power and allow him to destroy the Power Rangers. The Strobe also doubles as his morpher in a deleted draft of the script, making it similar to the Golden Power Staff in Zeo: Revisited. Whilst it had the power to magnify one's powers a trillionfold, it also magnified one's negative emotions, the darkness within one's heart. It brought out the worst in Alpha, to the point where he even turned on Kimberly. He lost some of its power when he was disarmed of the strobe. According to an early draft of the script to The Wedding, when Alpha attacked the Rangers, Billy used his computer to discover that it was the Strobe that was amplifying Alpha's powers, which Rita confirmed later when she explained that the little robot's negative feelings were also amplified. Kimberly threw her weapon, the Firebird Spear, to knock the Strobe out of Alpha's hand, at which point Zedd appeared and displayed the Strobe's greatest power by creating a dimensional hole that would suck the Rangers into it and therefore be pulled into another dimension. Alpha attempted to destroy the Strobe with Dark Power but failed, and the Rangers finally pooled their Morphin Energy to destroy it and close the hole. History Receiving the Strobe It was to make its first appearance after Alpha's brainwashing and conversion to evil by Lord Zedd. To maintain their evil control over Alpha, Rita decided to give him the strobe. Using the Strobe Armed with the Strobe of Dark Power, Alpha's power would have been extraordinary. He would have battled the Rangers, hitting them with blasts of dark energy from the strobe. Alpha then showed his skill with the strobe by holding his own against the other six and used the strobe's power to bring them to their knees. Destroying the Strobe and Restoring Alpha to normal However, the Rangers would ultimately pool their power, and shatter the Strobe with multicolored energy, rendering Dark Alpha bereft of his evil powers. Use The strobe was used by a brainwashed Alpha 5, now known as Dark Alpha, in order to utilize the power of the Dark Crystal. He would transform with it by saying "Dark Power, Morph!". It was really different from the Power Morphers, because rather than it being a buckle-shaped morpher it was a scepter that could be held in one's hand. Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Arsenal Category:Artifacts